Hallucination
by KittyJihoon
Summary: Di malam hari yang mencekam membuat kehidupan Jihoon hancur berantakan / Bad Summary! (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon or Hozi) (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon)


**TITLE :** Hallucination

 **AUTHOR :** Kittyjihoon

 **CAST :** Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

 **GENRE :** Horror, Supernatural, Tragedy

 **LENGHT :** 1Shoot

 **Word Count :** 2362 words

 **Disclaim :** Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning :** Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

FF ini remake dari buku ternama, plot tidak 100% sebagian saya yang buat dan mencoba membuat FF ini lebih terasa horrornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Hallucination++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jihoon seorang dosen muda di University of Seoul. Konon katanya di universitas ini terkenal angkernya, terutama di bagian asrama yang merupakan bangunan tua. Universitas ini juga menyediakan jam malam, namun untuk sekarang jam malam itu ditiadakan. Karena Lee Jihoon, dosen muda yang berbakat di bidang musik masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa setelah mengalami halusinasi hebat di universitas tempat ia mengajar.

Bermula Jihoon kebagian jadwal mengajar kuliah jam malam untuk pertama kalinya. Peraturan di kampus ini: Jika dosen datang terlambat lebih dari tiga puluh menit, kelas dibubarkan dan mahasiswa boleh pulang.

Suatu malam, Jihoon tiba di kampus pada pukul 08:25 malam. Tentu saja dia tahu itu sudah sangat terlambat sekali.

"Soonyoung-ie aku sudah terlambat, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?"

Itu Kwon Soonyoung kekasih lelaki mungil ini. Ia tersenyum saat setelah Jihoon selesai berbicara.

"Sejak kapan kekasihku menjadi seperti ini?"

Jihoon mempout bibirnya "yak! Kau tau kampus ini sangat angker!"

"Jihoon ku takut? Ayolah tidak ada yang berani menganggu fairyku"

"Tapi Soonyoung-ie?"

"Hushhh tenang, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau selesai mengajar"

Soonyoung menatap dalam kedua mata Jihoon, lalu mengusap rambutnya. Untuk menenangkan Jihoon dalam ketakutannya.

"Janji?"

Soonyoung mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas, ia mengangguk. "Iya, cepatlah kau tak mau muridmu menunggumu lama kan?"

Akhirnya Jihoon bisa tersenyum kembali "Terima kasih Soonyoung-ie" lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sejak masuk pintu gerbang, Jihoon memang hanya melihat satpam sendirian yang sedang bertugas. Jihoon takjub di malam hari universitas yang terkenal angker, penjaga kampus ini berjaga sendirian, sangat berani sekali.

Ruangan-ruangan kelas di kampus terlihat sudah sangat gelap. Jihoon menyelusuri koridor secara biasa kerena penerangan disitu masih menyala.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Jihoon melihat ruangan tempatnya mengajar masih menyala. Terang menderang. Kebetulan lokasinya di lantai tiga, berdekatan dengan ruangan kerjanya.

Jihoon menyergitkan dahi. Aneh, dari sekian banyak ruangan yang ada. Kenapa hanya kelasnya yang kelihatan terang? Biasanya petugas yang berjaga tidak pernah lupa mematikan semua lampu di kelas. Tangan Jihoon mengusap pundaknya yang merinding. Dengan langkah tergesa, Jihoon pun melangkah mendekati kelas itu untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Setelah tiba di ujung kelas. Jihoon memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela. Dia melihat semua mahasiswanya sedang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Semua kursi terisi penuh, tak terkecuali. Posisi mereka membelakangi dirinya.

Jihoon kaget, apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung benar. Mereka menunggunya. Jihoon pun segera menyiapkan bahan mata kuliah yang akan dipelajari. Dia kelihatan sangat bersemangat. Dengan langkah santai tak pula senyuman manisnya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya, mohon maaf sekali ya. Sudah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama"

Tapi ada yang aneh. Sapaan Jihoon tidak digubris sama sekali. Semua mahasiswa yang duduk di kursi kelas diam membisu. Tidak terdengar sedikit pun suara keluar dari mulut mereka bahkan bisik-bisik sekalipun. Jihoon merasa heran. Situasi ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dengan perasaan berdebar, Jihoon memberanikan diri menatap ke arah mereka satu per satu. Karena masih baru, dia memang belum terlalu mengenal anak didiknya. Tapi, yang jelas, mereka semua tampak sangat tenang. Ekspresi mereka terlalu dingin. Wajah mereka terlihat kaku dan pucat. Semuanya menunduk ke arah meja. Serentak, serempak. Mengerikan.

Jihoon menelan ludah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah buku yang digenggamnya. Nafasnya terburu-buru. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ketakutannya kian menyergap. Dia merasakan kakinya bak diikat rantai, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Dia sendirian, berdiri di malam hari dan dikelilingi puluhan "sesuatu" membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres di kelasnya. Pikirannya bergejolak. Dia mati kutu. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, hanya mengambil ponselnya yang berada kantong baju kemejanya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia mulai mengetik sesuatu dari ponselnya.

Soonyoung-ie tolong aku, bisa kau datang ke ruangan kelasku?

Lalu mengklik send dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Keringat Jihoon mulai meluncur ke wajahnya. Bibirnya terlihat gemetar sembari mengucapkan doa untuk meminta perlindungan. Matanya terpejam kuat. Dengan sugesti kuat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Jihoon pun sanggup menenangkan dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Jihoon sudah mulai tenang, ia mencoba berpikir positif kalau orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang adalah benar-benar mahasiswanya. Dia berusaha melenyapkan prasangka buruknya.

PLAKKKK

Buku yang digenggam Jihoon tiba-tiba saja jatuh begitu saja. Dengan sigap, ia memungut benda itu. Dia membungkukkan badannya, lalu meraihnya. Matanya sempat menatap ke arah kolong kursi. Disini, semua sugesti positif yang berhasil dibangunnya hancur seketika.

Matanya membelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika dia melihat ...  
Seluruh mahasiswa yang duduk didepannya tidak memiliki kaki sama sekali.

Pemandangan dibawah kolong kursi, kosong melompong layaknya tidak ada seorang pun duduk di kursi kelas. Benar-benar kosong!

DDRTTT DDRTTT DDRTTT

Ponsel Jihoon bergetar dan menggema di seluruh ruangan membuat situasi semakin mencekam, tangannya sudah gemetar hebat, tak sanggup untuk mengambil ponselnya lagi. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Jihoon tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi jiwanya. Dia pun tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

From: Fairy Moon  
Soonyoung-ie tolong aku, bisa kau datang ke ruangan kelasku?

Soonyoung mengkerutkan keningnya ketika membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Ada apa dengan Jihoonnya? Selama ini, Soonyoung sudah mengenal Jihoon dengan sangat baik.

Kekasih mungilnya itu tidak pernah takut dengan apapun, termasuk berbau makhluk tak kasat mata sekalipun. Tapi entah kenapa Jihoon hari ini terlihat berbeda, dia seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menghubunginya saja.

TUTTTT TUTTTT TUTTTT

"Aneh"

Soonyoung mencoba sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie angkat! Jangan membuatku khawatir"

Soonyoung mulai mengkhawatirkan kekasih mungilnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam universitas angker itu.

.

.

.

"S-S-Soonyoung-ie?"

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah kau membuatku takut Ji"

"Dimana aku sekarang?"

Ternyata saat Jihoon pingsan tadi, dia dibopong ke ruang kesehatan oleh Soonyoung.

"Kau tadi pingsan makanya aku membawamu kesini" ucap Soonyoung khawatir. Jihoon ingat semuanya sekarang. Dia pun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Ruangan yang Jihoon masuk itu sebenarnya gelap"

Soonyoung diberitahukan satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang, satpam itu juga berkata sebenarnya dia tidak melihat mahasiswa masuk ke dalam kelas. Semuanya sudah bubar sejak pukul 8.00 malam tadi.

Jihoon yang mendengar perkataan Soonyoung barusan, kembali merinding. Dia sangat trauma sekarang.

"Istirahatlah disini, aku akan mengambil air minum dulu"

Soonyoung mengelus pipi bulat dengan sangat lembut, Jihoon tersenyum setidaknya ia sudah bersama Soonyoung dan tidak ada orang-orang "itu" lagi.

"Ya pergilah"

Jihoon sendirian lagi, dia masih shock. Jantungnya masih berdebar tidak karuan mengingat kejadian tadi. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya mendekap kedua lututnya yang ditekuk rapat.

KRRRIIINGGG...!

Telepon yang ada di ruangan itu berbunyi keras. Jihoon sangat kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya pucat fasih seketika. Dengan sedikit ketakutan ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara Jihoon terdengar serak.

 _"Yeoboseyo, ini dengan Lee Jihoon-sii?"_

"Ya. Ini siapa?"

 _"Saya security, saya menelpon dari pos jaga. Saya melihat lampu di ruangan kesehatan menyala. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda baik-baik saja?"_

"Saya baik-baik saja ... Halo?"

Suara telepon tiba-tiba tidak terdengar jelas, seperti seseorang merebut telepon itu dengan kasar. Ya Jihoon bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang terengah-engah.

 _"JIHOON-IE? KAU TIDAK APA-APA DISANA?"_

DEG! Suara itu! Suara milik Kwon Soonyoung.

 _"Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi tidak kau angkat! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

DARRRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir di malam hari. Ini memang suara Soonyoung. Bibir Jihoon seketika menganga. Dia menahan nafasnya. Tangannya secepat kilat menutup mulut mungilnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Ini tidak mungkin"

Dia tahu persis, orang yang membopongnya kemari tadi adalah Kwon Soonyoung. Kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin Soonyoung yang lain.

"Jihoon-ie? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan orang yang mengaku Soonyoung. Tiba-tiba suara pintu terdengar berderit. Ada orang yang sedang memasuki ruangan itu. Ya, Kwon Soonyoung masuk dengan membawa secangkir minuman di  
tangannya.

PLAKKKKK

Telepon yang Jihoon genggam terlepas begitu saja.

 _"HALO JIHOON-IE! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN DISANA?!"_

Jihoon terperanjat luar biasa. Dia bergerak mundur mendekati pojok ranjang. Air matanya menetes. Ketakutannya sudah sangat memuncak.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu Ji?" Sapanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Tatapannya tidak seramah sepeti yang sebelumnya.

 _"JIHOON-IE ADA SIAPA DISANA?! AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU!"_

Tidak memperdulikan si penelepon itu. Soonyoung palsu berjalan perlahan seraya menyodorkan gelas. Jihoon menutup matanya. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Jihoon loncat dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, lalu duduk di bawah pojok meja. Dia tidak berani menatap ke arah suara. Sesaat kemudian suara jeritan terdengar melolong dari mulutnya. Suaranya memekakkan teliga. Dia meminta Soonyoung menjauh dari hadapannya.

"PERGIII ... PERGIII ...!"

Jihoon menjerit-jerit tidak terkendali. Tangannya menelungkup. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta bak kesurupan. Tangisannya pecah. Bahkan suaranya sampai terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Soonyoung sampai menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan dengan keadaan Jihoon.

 _Jihoon-ie bersabarlah aku datang_

Teriakan Jihoon sudah mulai mereda, ia menyadari suasana sudah sangat hening. Masih dalam posisi menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kedua lututnya. Jihoon sudah tidak merasakan lagi sosok Soonyoung disana. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan membuatnya terguncang dan kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya.

Hilang! Sosok Soonyoung ternyata sudah menghilang di ruangannya. Jihoon menarik nafas lega meskipun wajahnya masih sangat tegang. Sebelum berlari keluar, dia sempat berdiri terpaku untuk memastikan keadaan benar-benar "bersih".

Dia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Kanan, aman. Kiri, juga aman. Tapi, entah kenapa, kepalanya seperti terlalu berat untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Jihoon seperti merasakan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Sangat perlahan dia mulai berani melihat ke arah belakang. Matanya mendelik. Soonyoung sudah berdiri termangu tepat di belakang pundaknya. Dia menampakkan wujud aslinya!

Sosok itu banyak berubah. Tubuhnya masih tegap. Seragamnya masih lengkap. Tidak ada cacat sama sekali kecuali ... sebelah wajahnya hilang seperti bekas disabet kapak besar!

.

.

.

Soonyoung datang terlambat pada saat kejadian itu. Ketika ia sampai di ruangan kesehatan, dia sudah menemukan Jihoon nya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruangan itu selain Jihoon.

Seminggu setelah peristiwa naas itu terjadi, kondisi kejiwaan Jihoon semakin memburuk. Bahkan ia harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa sebulan yang lalu, karena Jihoon selalu berteriak, menangis bahkan memukul kepalanya sendiri ketika malam hari datang dan bahkan ketika melihat Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jihoon dok?"

Seorang pria dengan kacamata dan jas putih itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya saat ia membaca laporan kesehatan mengenai pasien sakit jiwa di kamar 201.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya bahkan semakin memburuk. Dia mengalami trauma yang hebat sampai membuat kejiwaannya menjadi seperti itu" Ia menghela nafas.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut, ini semua salahnya. Jika saja ia datang lebih awal, Jihoon tidak akan seperti ini.

"Dok. Apakah saya boleh..."

"Mengunjunginya? Boleh, tapi jika ia sudah tidur"

"Terima kasih" Soonyoung tersenyum tipis.

Soonyoung melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan terang dan kecil dimana hanya ada ranjang dan meja di ruangan itu. Diatas ranjang kecil itu meringkuklah tubuh mungil yang amat kurindukan.

"Jihoon-ie ..."

Soonyoung duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan mengusap rambut cokelat itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku Ji, ini semua salahku"

Tanpa sadar Soonyoung menangis dan memeluknya dari belakang, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Soonyoung tahu karena dokter telah memberikannya pil tidur dan sejenisnya, ia tidak pernah sadar saat aku berkunjung. Karena jika Jihoon sadar, Jihoon akan menyerang dirinya sendiri.

"S-S-Siapa kau?" Soonyoung kaget saat tubuhnya berbalik, Jihoon tidak tertidur? Bukankah dokter telah memberikannya obat- "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? PERGI!" Ia mendorong Soonyoung sampai jatuh.

"Ka.. Kau tidak ingat padaku?-" Tanya Soonyoung, ia melupakan rasa sakit di tulang ekornya karena jatuh. "- Jihoon-ie, ini Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung. Bintangmu Ji"

"Soonyoung?"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba saja Jihoon berteriak sekencang mungkin. Memori kejadian yang lalu menghantuinya lagi.

"Jihoon-ie"

"PERGIII ... PERGIII ...!"

Soonyoung tidak mau beranjak dari situ, ia sangat merindukan lelaki mungilnya ini dan dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jihoon yang semakin memburuk.

"Kau tidak mau pergi?! Aku akan-" Jihoon mengambil pisau kecil yang entah dari mana ia dapat di bawah bantalnya "-membunuh diriku sendiri"

Soonyoung menggeleng kuat "Tidak Ji! Buang pisau itu dari tanganmu!"

"Atau kau yang mau kubunuh?! Aku tidak perduli kau setan atau bukan! Aku akan tetap membunuhmu"

Jihoon tidak takut sama sekali, bahkan ia mengacungkan pisau kecil itu ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia tidak tega melihat Jihoon seperti ini.

"Baik aku pergi! Tapi buang pisau itu Ji"

Jihoon meletakkan pisau itu, Soonyoung tersenyum lega. Namun, tepat Soonyoung membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar.

ARRRGGGHHHH

Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan matanya membulat sempurna, dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Jihoon mensayatkan urat nadinya sendiri dengan pisau kecil tadi. Memutuskan sambungan urat itu secara perlahan, darah segar mengalir begitu saja dan dia juga menancapkan pisau itu ke perutnya.

"JIHOON-IE!" Tubuh Soonyoung bergetar mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tak lupa mencabut pisau itu dari perutnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JIHOON-IE?!"

Jihoon tersenyum, disaat seperti ini dia sadar seseorang yang berada didekapnya adalah Kwon Soonyoung, bukan Soonyoung yang waktu itu.

"BERTAHANLAH" Jihoon menggeleng lemah dan masih tersenyum "aku tidak mau Soonyoung-ie"

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU"

"Aku ... menyerah ... Soonyoung-ie"

Soonyoung menggeleng, menahan isakannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Jihoon.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau pasti sembuh Ji! Bertahanlah aku akan memanggil dokter"

Jihoon menahan tangan Soonyoung "t-t-tidak kau tak boleh per-pergi"

"Jihoon-ie ku mohon!"

"Maaf Soonyoung-"

"-aku mencintaimu" Jihoon tersenyum, hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya mulai mengabur dan..

Menjadi gelap!

Soonyoung terpaku saat di rasakannya tangan yang di genggamnya sudah tak bertenaga lagi dan Jihoon sudah menutup matanya.

"Jihoon? Jihoon?! JIHOONNNNNNN"

 **THE END**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Ini kenapa ujungnya jd begini ya? Hahaha xD gak seram atau gmna? ._. Sejujurnya aku gk yakin ma ff ini ==  
Maaf telah membunuh Jihoon (lagi) di ff baru aku buhahaha. Oh iya selamat bermalam jumat lol  
Lihat jendela dan kolong tempat tidur ya hehehe.

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


End file.
